mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Screemu
"By nature, the Screemu has very drab coloring, so it spruces itself up with ribbons and paint splatter. Make no mistake, these adornments are the only bright thing about Screemu. This delusional monster has no ears to hear itself and is of the opinion it can outsing an entire cache of Furcorns." Description The Screemu is the 7th Wublin to be released on Wublin Island. It was released on 27th May 2016. It is a white monster with light blue, yellow, green, pink, lime green, and aquamarine colored paint splatters. It has a bald head with tusks, lime-green lips, and two eyes (one of which is squinted). At the bottom of its body are three purple, webbed feet. It has strange antler-like projections on its back, with multi-colored ribbons hanging from them. It also has orange ribbons on its tusks. Song file: Screemu_(1).ogg It sings in a way similar to Furcorn and Yawstrich, with a series of lo's, lee's and la's. H-lo, lo, lo, laaaa-ai-a-eeeeeee, lo, lo, lo-o-oh, laaaaaaaaaiieeeeeeee. Earning Rate The Screemu, like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up To power up the Screemu, you must zap 2 Shellbeat eggs, 6 Spunge eggs, 6 Shrubb eggs, and 6 Quibble eggs into its inventory. Once you zap the first egg into the Screemu, a 5-day time limit starts and all eggs must be zapped in time. Inventory Fullfillment The allotted time to fill a Screemu in order to activate is 5 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the Screemu resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Although all monster eggs that are required by this Wublin can be found in Water Island, it is best to breed monsters on separate islands rather than all on Water Island. Try breeding the Shellbeats (by using Shellbeat + Rare Shellbeat, or Spunge + Noggin) on Water Island, Shrubbs on Plant Island and/or Earth Island, Quibbles on Air Island and/or Shugabush Island, and Spunges on Cold Island. Once all of the Shellbeats are done, start breeding Spunges and Quibbles in Water Island. Also avoid starting the timer of the Wublin before the first Shellbeat, Shrubb, Quibble and Spunge are placed in. Name origin The name may be a portmanteau of "scream" and "emu", a flightless Australian bird. Notes *The name of this monster is solved by a puzzle given out by My Singing Monsters on Twitter. Those answers in this puzzle are: SCUP'S' FUR'C'''ORN SH'R'UBB SPUNG'E''' SH'E'''LLBEAT '''M'AW Q'U'IBBLE *Coincidentally, all of the above monster names except for Scups and Maw involve the Screemu in some greater level. Shrubb, Spunge, Shellbeat, and Quibble eggs are needed to activate this monster, while the Furcorn, though its eggs are not required to be zapped, is however mentioned in this monster's description. *Its song was revealed on May 27, 2016 by this Vine on Twitter. *It is the first Wublin to not pick up its feet entirely during its idle animation. The second is Dermit. **This is known as the Furcorn/Yawstrich knockoff Category:Supernatural Monsters